


beautiful please don't hurry

by loonyBibliophile



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: 4.02 Spec Fic because I saw THAT TRAILER, Christmas fic, F/M, s4 spoilers i guess?, y'all i am LIVING for that romanian trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyBibliophile/pseuds/loonyBibliophile
Summary: The moment her face relaxed from the instinctual shock, Cassandra’s guilt began to set in. That wasn’t the kind of face someone wanted you to make when they kissed you! Even if it was just a silly mistletoe kiss, and he’d tried to kiss Jake too. It wasn’t that the idea of kissing Ezekiel was horrifying and grimace-worthy, she’d simply been surprised.





	beautiful please don't hurry

The moment her face relaxed from the instinctual shock, Cassandra’s guilt began to set in. That wasn’t the kind of face someone wanted you to make when they kissed you! Even if it was just a silly mistletoe kiss, and he’d tried to kiss Jake too. It wasn’t that the idea of kissing Ezekiel was horrifying and grimace-worthy, she’d simply been surprised. Very, very surprised. Don’t you usually just go for the cheek if you have to mistletoe kiss your friends? Especially if your mother is there, trying to rob Santa Claus, or something? The whole day was still a little fuzzy for Cassandra, it had been very hectic. Now she was just sitting alone in the main room of the library, admiring her Christmas decorations and thinking. Perseverating, really. She was just going to sit there in the light of the tree and think and think and think until she worked out what on earth to do. 

This was not a part of the holidays Cassandra had a wealth of experience with. Baking? She was an ace. Decorating? Possibly her true calling in life. Gift giving and wrapping? She was a maestro. Mistletoe kiss etiquette? Not so much. Or really any other part of the holidays that dealt heavily with friends and family, at this point. Between the year she had to leave school and the year she joined the library, Cassandra had spent Christmas alone, her family no longer interested in her once once she was a death sentence instead of a curiosity. And even before that, her family was more of the ‘perfectly flocked tree covered in matching glass ornaments you should never, ever touch’ family than the ‘mistletoe and eggnog’ family. 

Really, kissing and feelings in general weren’t things Cassandra was particularly well versed at. Sure, she’d kissed Estrella, and a handful of other boys and girls in her time on earth, but there wasn’t really much drive to date while she was, well, dying. And now that she was no longer dying, she was mostly just busy. Busy with the library, busy with her new friends and family, busy getting to live in a way she’d previously not had access to. Just a few weeks ago, she and Ezekiel had gone to Portland’s Christmas tree lighting ceremony and it had been amazing. Sure it was cold and incredibly crowded, but the lights were beautiful and they’d gotten hot chocolate at Moonstruck right before, and Ezekiel had tipped just the tiniest bit of kahlua into both of theirs, not enough to be drunk, but enough to be warm and kind of fuzzy. 

Which just brought her thought process right back around to her current predicament. The mistletoe kiss, and the terrible face she made after the mistletoe kiss, and how afraid she was Ezekiel would be offended about the face she made and, the real root of the problem, why was she so worried about that, exactly? So what if Ezekiel thinks she doesn’t want to kiss him? 

There’s an obvious answer to this question, of course. Cassandra sighs, staring into the lights of the tree as she gathers herself internally. The obvious answer is that she cares because she does, in fact, want to kiss Ezekiel. And she thinks, at least before she made that horrible face, that maybe Ezekiel wanted to kiss her too. They spent more time with each other than the other librarians, she knew that much for sure. And he was always willing to do things with her, like going to France for lunch through the back door, or going to the tree lighting the other night, or showing her movies she never saw growing up because she was so busy being a prodigy. She missed a lot of things being too busy, really. Busy being a prodigy. Busy dying. Maybe it was time to stop…. missing things. Live her life.

Cassandra took a deep, steadying breath, and stood up from where she’d settled down in a chair. She smoothed her skirt, then her hair, and adjusted her festive jacket. She nodded, a quick, terse movement, and headed for the staircase leading to the living quarters in the library. She knocked on the last door in the hall, and it swung open to reveal Ezekiel, who almost immediately started talking. 

“Hey, I just wanted to say I’m so sorry for earlier, you looked really uncomf—”

Before he could finish his sentence, Cassandra took another deep breath, steeling her nerves, and grabbed the lapels on Ezekiel’s sweater, pulling his lips down to hers, swallowing the rest of his apology. She liked the warm feeling of his lips on her lips, and the soft knit of his sweater between her fingers. After a moment, she pulled away. 

“You don’t have to be sorry,” she said, voice barely above a whisper “I’ve been worried about that all day. I made that face because I was surprised. Not because I was disgusted by the idea of kissing you.”

“Oh.” was all Ezekiel said, nodding his head. The minimal amount of courage Cassandra had gathered began to drain away, and she shrank in slightly. 

“Yes. Okay. Um. Good night, Ezekiel.” she patted his shoulders awkwardly and released him, moving to slip away, but instead his hand grasped her wrist. She looked over at him, and he was grinning. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” he asked, voice cheeky, before he used her arm to pull her back towards him and pull her into another kiss, putting one hand on her waist and the other beneath her hair, along the back of her neck. Cassandra squeaked slightly against his mouth, but instead of, once again, pulling away and looking shocked, she pressed closer to him, sliding her hands into the warmth between his sweater and his t-shirt. She giggled when he finally pulled away, leaning back into his warmth and pulling him into a hug. 

“Hello.” she said, smiling up at him, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“Hey.” he answered back, smirking and chucking a finger playfully under her chin. “I was about to lay down for the night, watch a movie. Wanna help?”

“Can we watch a Christmas movie?” Cassandra smiled hopefully, her eyes wide. 

“Sure.” Ezekiel grinned again. “And I’ll even give you a more comfortable jacket to wear while we do.” he offered, smirking as he tugged on the stiff sleeve of her sweater, pulling her into his room as he lifted a baggy dark red sweater from his bed, pressing it into her hands. 

“Oh! Um. Thanks.” she ducked her head shyly, and swapped her jacket for the sweater. He was right, it was much comfier. And it was warm. And it smelled like Ezekiel. “What are we watching?”

“Hmmm… Have you ever seen A Muppet Christmas Carol?” Ezekiel raised an eyebrow.

“I’ve seen A Christmas Carol, I can’t say I’ve seen a version that involves the muppets. Or any other puppets, for that matter.” 

“Oh man, then that’s totally what we’re watching. Come here.” 

Tugging at her waist, Ezekiel pulled Cassandra down into his bed, grabbing his laptop from the floor as he did. Before he even had the movie pulled up to press play, she had nestled herself comfortably beneath his arm, with her head between his chest and shoulder. He smiled down at her, and stroked a hand idly through her hair and along her neck and shoulder, warming her skin and soothing her into a relaxed and happy hum. 

Yeah, she thought, looking up at the line of Ezekiel’s jaw and his soft lips and warm eyes, she definitely needed to stop missing things and live her life more often.

**Author's Note:**

> THAT TRAILER THOUGH?? I had to write this. I had to. I'm literally already writing another Casekiel holiday fic in my autistic Cass verse but I needed to write this. I'm so excited for the next season, guys.


End file.
